Crazy
by blondie60669
Summary: He loved her. Even though she made him crazy, he couldn't stop. His love was unconditional. Dasey.


Crazy

She drove him absolutely crazy. The way she was such a perfectionist. And whenever she entered his room she would criticize him. How she always wore those tight jeans that would make Derek almost harden if he hadn't learned to control himself. And the worst part of it was, how she would drive him off his rocker, was that he was hopelessly, unconditionally, and insanely in love with Casey.

"Derek do you have to eat so disgustedly." She said cringing when he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"Don't you start complaining now!" He ordered gruffly, his mouth full of food. "Be lucky you got the remote."

"_Have_ the remote." She corrected automatically. She started flipping through the channels ignoring his protests to stop at the sports station, the playboy special, and the action movie he was dying to see. And instead stopped on some stupid chick flick.

"C'mon, Case." He begged finishing the last of his sandwich. "Can't we watch something else?"

"No." She said abruptly, glancing at him sideways. "I want to watch this. Leave if you want to."

The problem was Derek didn't want to leave. He liked being in the presence of Casey. And he liked even more to annoy her. Push her buttons until she got so furious that she would storm off in a huff and he would watch her backside as she walked. That was what he did. He loved the way her hair would almost crackle with electricity when she would get mad at him and yelled. The witty comebacks she would come up with, that would leave him otherwise speechless. He loved it all. Especially when he got her just mad enough to start throwing things at him.

"I don't want to leave." He said quietly, causing her to look at him. Noticing this he quickly covered himself up. "I was here first!"

"You gave me the remote." Casey said waving it teasingly in front of him and then placing it beside her. "So we watch what I want to watch."

"Fine." He said sighing loudly.

Derek got up and walked to the kitchen. When he got there he placed his plate on the counter leaving it for Nora to deal with later. And maybe, even better, Casey. He heard her enter the kitchen behind him, before rummaging in the fridge for something. He smirked as he watched her, his eyes greedily roaming her body. But he couldn't really help himself.

"What'd looking for?" He finally asked, after five minutes of his staring.

"The last apple." She groaned in frustration slamming the fridge.

"Oh I ate it." He said simply, and then shrugged. Her stare on him hardened.

"Derek!" She yelled throwing her arms up. "I told everyone that that apple was mine."

"I didn't here you." Derek said furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe you should speak louder."

"Or maybe you should get a hearing aid." She bit out turning around and opening up the cupboard. "Don't tell me you ate my granola bars."

"Nope, they're nasty." He said shaking his head and watching her. She turned around and Derek forgot to break his gaze and she caught him staring. For a second she looked slightly shocked and stared back. Then she frowned and shook her head.

"It's not polite to stare." She reprimanded opening up the box of granola bars.

"Since when have I ever been polite?" Derek whispered into her ear, as he walked behind her making sure to lightly brush his hand over her face as he passed. He left the kitchen a smirk on his face.

"Derek wait!" Casey called following him out of the kitchen. He stopped letting her get in front of him. "Is there a reason you don't like me?"

"What makes you think I don't like you?" He replied folding his arms over his chest. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Those beautiful blue eyes Derek always fantasized about in his dreams. They would just drift in smoke and that was all he could see. And it felt, when he stared into those blue seas that everything surrounding the two had disappeared.

"You just seem like you do." She whispered, sounding breathless.

"Case I like you more than you could ever imagine." He said smiling lightly as he took two long strides so that he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"Then why haven't you said anything." She said, sounding ticked. He just chuckled lightly before placing his hand on her chin.

Derek rubbed his thumb over her soft cheek that was so perfect. She closed her eyes drawing in a sharp breath. He moved his face closer to hers feeling her light breath on his lips. And as he placed his lips on hers he could almost feel fireworks exploding in the background. As she boldly deepened the kiss, he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. 


End file.
